Foreign Material Manipulation
The ability to manipulate material not of the normal familiarity, this can include material of extra-dimensional origins, from different planets, originate from a divine plane, etc. '''Can be sometimes confused with some forms of Dark Matter Manipulation and other occasions Aether Manipulation. Also Called *Alien Elemental/Material/Resource Manipulation *E.T. Elemental/Material/Resource Manipulation *Foreign Element/Resource Manipulation *Xenoylikokinesis Capabilities The user can create and control foreign material that does not exist in the familiar world. For example, being able to generate and control supernatural matter that can be used to i.e: defy physics or create energy that has a completely different form and/or quantitative properties, thus defying natural science. This could also extend to different appearances, like a solid object having a seemingly natural kaleidoscopic colors. In general this power can range from just material of alien appearance to material that have abnormal properties to a normal perspective of concept. This power could be also extended to reality defying levels via the properties of said material. If done correctly the user can reach Ultipotent levels of ablities and there are nearly nothing the user can't achieve via these mediums. Applications (General) '''If achieved correctly and mediated by the right materials the user can achieve: *All Almighty Powers (By constructing the material as a weapon or using it by itself.) *All Enhancements (By attaching the right materials to user.) *All Manipulations (Using the material akin to that of a remote control.) *Nearly all Mental Powers (Using materials that are able to use the mind as a origin point or such.) *All Mimicries (By again inserting correct materials to user.) *All Personal Physical Powers (Integrating the correct materials in self.) *All Superpowers (Using the material of choosing as a medium.) Applications (Detailed) *Complete Arsenal by using materials as a medium like weapons. *'Creation' **Ability Creation using a material's properties as a source (though maybe limited capability). **Alternate Matter Materialization by nature. **Alternate Universe Creation using the materials as building blocks. **Blade Construction via using the material to form a blade. **Life Creation by using materials as constructive mediums. **Power Via Objects using properties of materials. *'Destruction' **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation using material of apocalyptic properties. **Destructive Energy Manipulation using unstable and dangerous material as medium. **Limited Nonexistence using existence erasing materials. **Space Depletion and Time Destruction using Space-Time destroying materials. **Total Event Collapse (WARNING: '''High level users only.) Using reality erasing materials. *Enhancements ' **Infinite Supply by nature or using a infinitely producing material as a generator or a link. **Certain types of Physiologies (maybe limited selection). **Reality Condition by proper use of reality warping material (maybe limited). **Supernatural Condition by proper integration of supernatural materials. *'Manipulations' **Biological Manipulation using biological materials. ***Death Inducement injecting toxic material in a subject. ***Health Manipulation using various health related materials. ***Regenerative Healing Factor via highly regenerative material being integrated to one's body. ***Replication using certain compositions of materials. **Physics Manipulation using physics controlling/defying material. ***Dimensional Manipulation using dimensional changing material. ***Elemental Manipulation using alien elemental material. ***Energy Manipulation using alternate energy-based material. ***Matter Manipulation using alternate matter-based material. ***Space-Time Manipulation reality/laws of physics are essentially an interpretation of events/aspects that occur in space-time. ***Subatomic Manipulation (''Certain Level of Users only) control own materials to the subatomic level. **Superpower Manipulation ***Power Augmentation by using materials that are able to augment one's capabilities. ***Power Bestowal via material that others can use (may have limited effect or variation). ***Power Negation by using material that can negate certain effects (I.E: Anti-Magic Metal). ***Power Replication via using specific materials to replicate a effect (may not be perfect). **Unorthodox Manipulations ***Boundary Manipulation via materials that are able to interface with boundaries (maybe limited). ***Causality Manipulation mediated by causality defying or integrable materials (maybe limited). ***Existence Manipulation using existence controlling material. ***Metaphysics Manipulation (Specific Branches) using metaphysical materials. ***Origin Manipulation by becoming the origin point for all materials created (maybe limited). ***Probability Manipulation mediated by chance enhancing or degrading material. ***Universal Manipulation Note: '''Limited to a universe composed completely or mostly of manipulative materials. Levels '''Low-Tier Users *These are people that are very limited. They may have limited control and/or can't generate a massive amount of materials or they have a very limited pool of material to choose from. It is debatable if they are able to have much utility in this tier. Middle-Tier Users *Users at this state have at least stable control of the material they are able to create and/or able to generate a average amount of said material. At this stage, they are able and likely to do more impossible or physics-defying feats such as shredding a wall down by using a small portion of the material's properties. Also the users may or may not have a larger material pool to choose from. High-Tier Users *At this stage the user have nearly complete control of the materials they use and/or can generate massive amounts of material per a time at this point. The user may also be able to have a even larger pool of material to generate of. They are also able to preform higher forms of impossible feats like causing tree-branch size materials to cause a fraction of a planet to be destroyed or create a entirely new planet (though it would be time consuming). These are a force to be feared. Limitless-Tier Users *These are the most powerful types of users that manipulate this power. Not only can they now perform physics-defying feats, but now they can perform illogical actions that are inconceivable via the material they use. They also have now a infinite pool of material types to select from. These users are able to destroy entire galaxies or universes and able to create new galaxies and universes just by using said materials as building blocks or weapons. They might as well be Ultipotent at this point. Associations *Reality Warping by reality warping materials. *Subjective Reality via illusionary or reality distortive materials. *Some forms of Dark Matter Manipulation *Ultipotence for users at Limitless-Tier. *Verse Creator by being the creator of said universe using available materials (high leveled user). Limitations *The user must need precise knowledge to use their power properly or it can easily backfire. *This power is used with the materials as a medium and not directly from the user. *While this power has limitless potential it can leave devastating results without proper precautions. *If the material they use have abnormal properties, the user is mandated to study how said properties work. If not then the user may risk self-injury or worse. *There are some mental capabilities that are inaccessible to the user like Omniscience. *The user 'CANNOT '''create new abilities, only use properties of creatable material. Known Users ''See Also: Phlebotinum *Kakine Teitoku/Rhinoceros Beetle 05 (To Aru Majutsu No Index) *Carina Walters (Marvel) Gallery (Users) Kakine.Teitoku.full.629279.jpg|Kakine Teitoko/Rhinoceros Beetle 05 Can generate and control matter that doesn't apply normal physics and can extend to a Imagination Based Superpower 2510003-carina.jpg|Carina Walters, as an ancient and powerful alien being, can summon matter from various timelines and realities. Gallery (Materials) Tiberium Field.jpg|Tiberium (Command & Conquer) in its green and blue variants. Despite its extremely invasive and poisonous nature, it remains an invaluable resource, being a massive and inexhaustible power-source, and the basis of many cutting ege technologies. divinium.jpg|Divinium (Element 115) was used to create the zombies as one of its side effects was the reanimation of dead cells. The Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Perk-a-Cola machines, and the other weapons are all powered by Element 115, along with the teleporters. It would appear Element 115 can also control the zombies, as the Focusing Stone is a shrunken-down meteor that one claims will let them control the world. T-Energy.jpg|T-Energy (Sacred 2), the mutative primal subtance at the origin of all life and magic. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Infinite Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Omnipotent Powers